Unusaual Love
by Kittygrl57
Summary: Beastboy Finds Himself falling in love with Raven, but when Terra comes back he's gonna have to make a choice between Terra or Raven. BBxRae BBxTerra


Setting-Tower, beast boy is pleading everyone to go see Terra.

Disclaimer- The Teen titans are not my Characters

----------------

"C'mon robin, please?" Beast boy begged Robin "I wanna visit Terra" The young changling pleaded. Beast boy had Green skin, Green eyes, and Green hair, and he looked oddly cute.

Robin shoke his head "I'm sorry beast boy, I'm busy" Robin Was the Leader of The young team of heroes called "The Teen Titans". Robin was a little bossy but he had to be in order to be a leader.

Beast boy frowned and walked into the kitchen

Starfire saw bb "friend beast boy, why are you so glum?" Starfire was an alien Girl from Tamaran, A planet far from earth. She had red hair, green eyes and peach skin.

Beast boy suddenly smiled "Hey star will you come with me to see terra?"

" I would love to see friend Terra but I'm making pudding of happiness. Will you taste-"

Before Star could finish BB was already gone. Everyone dreaded starfire's cooking. Beast boy walked up the stairs into Cyborg's room, he opened the door gently "Hey cy-" sees that cyborg is recharging his batteries and exits room and knocks on raven's door. The door opened a crack.

"What?" came raven's voice

"will you go with me to see Terra?"

"No" Raven started to close the door Beast Boy stopped it with his foot.

"Please? Everyone else said no, please?"

"Your going to bug me till I do aren't you?" Raven replied and bb nodded "Fine."

Beast boy smiled. "Thank you raven" Raven's door opened all the way to revile a Goth girl dressed in a long cloak, she had black hair a dark blue eyes.

"Only because my favorite book store is on the way over there and I finished my book"

They exit the tower and head towered the old fort

Beast boy and Raven walked down the street passing various shops of all shapes and sizes and even heard a fan girl scearm. As they past a clothing shop with a bathing suit that had lettuce prints something occurred to beast boy could he make Raven laugh? "Hey Raven look at the bathing suit." Raven looked unamused. "Uhh..." he looked at the ground then back at raven, "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Raven looked at him "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him"

Beast boy looked unamused. They passed some shops and came to a bookstore; raven went inside and Beast boy followed. There were rows of bookshelves lined with tons of book with perplexing titles and big books. Beast boy opened one and couldn't understand a word. Beast boy looked around to see no one but him, raven and a few clerks were there. Beast boy shut the book and followed raven. It would be hard to lose sight of raven so he had an easy time following her and still being able to glance at the books from time to time because the store wasn't very big.Finally Raven picked up a book and carried it to the front desk. Beast boy followed her out of the store after she bought the book and they headed down the street to the old fort. Finally they entered the old fort. Beast boy saw rocks scattered everywhere, this is where it happened, and this is where Terra made her ultimate sacrifice for the people of jump city. It was strangely empty, some people would come to visit her grave to the person who saved jump city from being melted by lava, but no one was there. Beast boy looked at the roses that lay there, they were all wilted except for one that was a perfect single rose. The one beast boy specially picked out for her.

Raven looked at Terra then at Beast boy who had gotten a sad look like he was about to cry. "Will find a cure, someday don't worry." Why was she comforting him? Normally she wasn't that nice to Beast boy- or anyone for that matter.

"I know..." beast boy said...although not entirely certain. "Hey Raven?"

"What"

"Never mind"

Raven looked at Terra one last time then left the old fort "Hey Beast boy, you coming?"

Beast boy nodded. "I'll be right there" Raven left and beast boy dusted off the plaque from Terra's grave and read the words aloud, "A teen titan, and a true friend." Beast boy backed away then ran off the same way he did that very day a flashback came back to him. The Lava had started and Slade had been defeated, Robin said the lava would wipe out the whole city and beast boy had told terra that they had to hurry, that it was to late.

"No," Terra had said, "it's never to late"Beastboy stared at her then Terra hugged him, "You were the best friend I ever had." As beast boy walked out of the old fort the flash backs stopped when his communicator rang.

"Titans Mumbo Jumbo is attacking the city bank." Robin said as Beast boy picked up his communicator.

"Lets go." Beast boy said to Raven.


End file.
